Esto no es lo que queria
by bellaaqkiithaa zsaannchezs
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, quien llevaba una vida feliz, pero un suceso acabo con toda su felicidad, junto a su familia y su vida..
**Esto no es lo que quería- calibre 50**

 **Hola mis queridos y adorados lectores, si ya se me he separado mucho de ustedes, pero ya ven prepa, tareas, trabajos, tareas, semanas de evaluación, tareas, tareas y mas tareas T.T**

 **Y bueno esta es una canción, de muy pocas que me gustan de este grupo "esto no es lo que quería" y bueno espero que les guste.**

 **Advertencia: posible lenguaje obsceno, muerte de un personaje, y entre otras cosas**

Narración normal

 _pensamientos o flash back_

 _diálogos del criminal_

_ diálogos_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Díganme si se les hace justo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **como es que me ha tratado la vida**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **que mala jugada del destino**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **se los juro por mi madre**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **esto "No Es Lo Que Quería"...**_

En el cementerio de unas de las mejores aldeas ninjas, se encontraba un rubio de unos 31 años de edad, y de ojos azules, mientras miraba 3 tumbas que estaban enfrente de el, la tarde era nublada, el cielo estaba totalmente gris y triste, gris y triste como su corazón, no sentía nada solo unas ganas inmensas de que todo lo ocurrido era una pesadilla, por que eso el quería creer

Naruto_ lo llamo una mujer pelirosa de 32 años de edad, y de ojos jade que venia acompañada de un hombre de 31 años cabello azabache y ojos negros

Sakura-chan Sasuke_ dijo en un susurro_ se los juro por mi Okka-san esto no es lo que quería

Naruto_ dijo el hombre de cabello negro_ nadie quiere que esto suceda

 _Este dolor que ahorita siento, no se lo deseo ni al peor de los criminales__ pensó el rubio al ver la tumba que estaban grabados tres nombres, y en sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, sintió como unos brazos lo rodearon, pero eran mas cortos que un adulto_ Sarada_ dijo en un susurro, mientras miraba a esa niña de 11 años de edad, cabello corto y negro, ojos negros como la noche y unos lentes que la hacían ver mas intelectual, pero su mirada estaba vacía, vacía como la de el.

Hokage-sama_ dijo la joven, pero ella también se derrumbo, en llanto y sollozos, y así el Hokage también lo hizo y así se abrazaron uno al otro

 _ **Yo era un hombre común y corriente**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **bien trabajador y muy honesto**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **como todo empecé desde abajo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **dedicado en el trabajo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **poco a poco fui creciendo...**_ __

 _Yo era un hombre común y corriente__ pensó el Hokage mientras aun se abrazaba de la pequeña pelinegra. El solo quería recordar su época feliz, cuando aun no gozaba de los gozos que ahora disfruta. El para llegar a sus lujos tuvo que empezar desde abajo, con ayuda de entrenamientos y dedicación obtuvo todo lo que deseaba, su puesto de Hokage y ser reconocido por los demás

Sin contar a si _familia_ que palabra tan corta y dolorosa para el Hokage, su familia, tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y a dos pequeños hijos, uno llamado Boruto Uzumaki y Himawari Uzumaki.

Hasta sintió que obtuvo de más, como la suerte con las mujeres, dinero, mucho dinero.

El no podía pedir nada mas que eso, pero todo lo que inicia tiene un fin y el Hokage no fue la excepción

 _ **Pero que maldita es esta vida**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **cuando todo lo tenia**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **me llegaron por sorpresa**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **tenían secuestrada a mi familia**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **se me derrumbo mi vida**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **en un segundo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **la muerte toco mi puerta...**_ __

Ya era de noche en la aldea, se tambaleaba por los pasillos de la torre Hokage, en una mano tenia una botella de sake medio vacía y en la otra, otra botella pero llena, no sabia como pero logro entrar sin que los guardias lo notaran, y así llego a su oficina, se sentó en su silla, y así noto la foto de su familia, y al notarla, sus lagrimas fluían mas rápido, al ver a su esposa tan linda y sonriente a su Boruto con su cara de pocos amigos pero se veía lindo a su princesa que su sonrisa era tan encantadora

 **Flash back**

 _Días atrás.._

 _Era otro día súper agitado de trabajo_

 _Oye Naruto este informe tiene que estar terminado antes de las 6 de la tarde_ dijo su amigo consejero Shikamaru, mientras llevaba una pila de papeles_

 _El solo tomo un suspiro, pero había algo que le inquietaba, y así sigue escribiendo en su computadora_

 _Y falta_ se escucho la voz de su amigo rival que el cual llegaba con una pila de papeles_ tienes que organizar las misiones y te exijo que a mi niña le pongas retos no quiero que le pongas misiones de principiantes, que no se te olvide es una Uchiha_ dijo con arrogancia Sasuke_

 _Y así sonó el teléfono, no sabia por que pero esa llamada lo inquietaba, y así tomo el teléfono_ bueno_ dijo el Hokage_

 _Mira Uzumaki, tenemos aquí a tu linda familia__ _se escucho del otro lado de la línea, una voz distorsionada__ _y si no me crees escucha_ __ y así se escucho el grito de su esposa_

 _HINATA_ grito desesperado Naruto, sus manos le temblaron, su mente se puso en blanco y su mundo se derrumbo_

 _Y también a tus hijos_ __ y así también se escucharon gritos__ _VIEJO/PAPÀ_

 _Por favor no les hagan nada_ dijo el ojiazul a un solo paso de entrar a una crisis nerviosa_ ¡¿Qué quieren?¡ _ grito desesperado_

 _Queremos tres millones de yenes, pero los queremos dentro de dos días y a partir de este momento corre el tiempo y si no los tienes tu familia esta muerta __ _y así se corto la llamada_

 _¡Esperen ¡_ grito el rubio_

 _Sucede algo_ dijo su amigo Sasuke_

 _Shikamaru manda a que busque a mi familia por cada rincón de la aldea_ dijo el Hokage sumamente alterado y así salió de la oficina, tenia que ser mentira, y así llego a una velocidad sorprendente a su casa_ HINATA, BORUTO, HIMAWARI_ grito mientras corría a cada rincón de su casa y así encontró una grabadora tirada_

 _Creíste que era broma verdad, pues ya vez que no, así que quiero mis tres millones antes del miércoles o si no despídete de tu adorada familia_

 _Su mundo se derrumbo, dejo caer la grabadora y así se dejo caer de rodillas_ HINATAAA_

 **Fin flash back**

Y así llevaba casi media botella de sake acabada y así de un cajón saco una cajita de madera mediana, su mirada estaba nublada por las lágrimas,

 _ **(Si caminas demasiado de prisa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **alcanzas la desgracia,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **si vas demasiado despacio**_ _ **  
**_ _ **la desgracia la desgracia te alcanza)**_

 **Flash back**

 _Hokage-sama_ se escucho que lo llamo uno de los ninjas_ hemos buscado por toda la aldea y no hemos encontrado rastro de Hinata-sama ni de sus hijos_

 _Sigan buscando_ dijo con una voz autoritaria y en eso llego Shikamaru _ Shikamaru manda un fax a todos los kages ocupo que busquen a Hinata Uzumaki, Boruto Uzumaki y a Himawari Uzumaki por sus territorios_

 _Si_ dijo el pelinegro mientras salía de la oficina_

" _Hinata hijos los encontrare cueste lo que cueste"_ pensó el Uzumaki mientras le rogaba a sus padres para que sus hijos estuvieran bien_ "ocupo de terminar de juntar los tres millones"_

 _Y así se dirigió a la residencia Uchiha_

 _Naruto aun no sabes nada de Hinata_ dijo la Uchiha_

 _No aun no hay rastro de ninguno, Sakura-chan cuanto dinero tienes_ dijo el Uzumaki_ los secuestradores me pidieron tres millones, y lo peor es que los ocupan para mañana_

 _Naruto_ dijo la Uchiha mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto_

 _Hokage-sama_ dijo la hija de su amigo rival_ aun no hay rastro de Boruto_ dijo con suma preocupación la Uchiha_

 _No aun no_ dijo el rubio, y la pequeña saco una pequeña bolsita de color rosa y se la daba_

 _No es mucho pero, quiero que Boruto este a salvo_ dijo la Uchiha_

 _Lo siento Sarada_ dijo el rubio_ te lo agradezco pero, me siento mal aceptando tu dinero_

 _No debe por que_ dijo la pelinegra_ Boruto y Himawari son mis amigos y yo los hago por ellos, además que lo aprecio mucho a usted_ y así el rubio tomo la bolsita_

 _Gracias Sarada, dentro de poco te lo repondré_ dijo el Uzumaki_

 _Naruto_ dijo su ex compañera de equipo_ nada mas te pude juntar quinientos mil, espero que te sirvan para algo_ mientras le entregaba una cajita_

 _Claro que si sakura-chan, les prometo que dentro de poco se los repondré_ dijo el Hokage_

 _Ya cuanto te hace falta_ dijo la Uchiha mayor_

 _Ya nada, ahora solo espero que me llamen, para ya darles el dinero_ dijo el Hokage mientras se preocupaba mas y así sonó el teléfono_ bueno_

 _Hola Uzumaki, ya tienes los tres millones__ _se escucho del otro lado de la línea_

 _Si ya no tengo todo_ dijo el rubio mientras se alteraba_

 _Pues mira mañana en la mañana en el puente que divide_ _al país del fuego con el de la tierra, y de una vez de advierto si llevas a alguien mas tu familia se muere__ _y así colgaron el teléfono_

 _Paso algo_ dijo la pelirosa_

 _Si mañana ya me regresaran a mi Hinata_ dijo el Uzumaki_ pero me pidieron que fuera yo solo_ dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta_ gracias Sakura-chan, Sarada_

 **Fin flash back**

Mientras bebía otro sorbo de sake, de la caja de madera la abrió, y miro el objeto que estaba en el interior de la caja.

 _ **Les di hasta el ultimo centavo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y no respetaron el acuerdo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **ya no hay mas remedio para esto**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **a mi esposa y a mis hijos**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **me los entregaron muertos...**_ __

Camino hacia las ventanas de la aldea, mientras tenía en sus manos el objeto que estaba en el interior de la caja, sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, y así grito de dolor, al recordar la imagen mas dolorosa de su vida.

 **Flash back**

 _Llego a la frontera de esas naciones cuando llego estaba todo desierto, el puente era viejo, y en malas condiciones, y así esperaba instrucciones, su plan era que cuando saliera la persona darle el dinero, y crear varios clones de sombra y así atraparlo y así rescatar a su familia_

 _Bueno_ dijo atreves de la línea de teléfono_

 _Bien Uzumaki, deja el dinero en el centro del puente y tu linda familia esta a tres kilómetros al norte, así que deja la maleta y lárgate__ _y así colgaron, hizo un clon que el cual lo dejo escondido entre los arbustos, y dejo la maleta en el puente. Camino hacia el norte, pero poco a poco aceleraba su paso, anhelaba saber que su familia estaba bien, su corazón latía de felicidad después de tantas noches de estar solo por fin estará de nuevo con su familia, poco a poco veía una cabaña, al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe_

 _Hinata, Boruto, Himawari ya todo esta_ su voz se corto al instante, sus expresiones de felicidad se volvieron de tristeza, frustración, enojo, las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos, sus piernas le temblaban al igual que sus manos, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer_ no_ dijo en un susurro_ no, no, no NOOO_ grito de dolor, se acerco hacia las tres personas que mas amaba, tomo el cuerpo de su esposa, estaba frio pálida, y en su estomago brotaba sangre, o mejor dicho broto, ya que la sangre ya estaba seca, sus ojos estaban vendados, su mejilla morada y llena de sangre, quito la venda, y soltó un grito de horror, la venda negra cubría que los lindos ojos de su esposa ya no estaban, sus ojos ya no estaban_ HINATAAA_ grito entre sollozos, mientras la abrazaba, a un lado del cuerpo de su esposa, estaban sus hijos con golpes, y brotes de sangre en sus pechos, el Hokage soltaba gritos de dolor y desesperación, furia rabia y tristeza, a un lado de los cadáveres de su familia, se encontraba un arma de fuego, que el cual sin dudar la tomo y la guardo entre su capa, se abrió la puerta de golpe, un grito de horror se escucho, y supo de inmediato de quien era_

 _Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme ESTAN MUERTOS_ dijo entre sollozos mientras abrazaba mas el cuerpo de su querida esposa y lloraba. La Uchiha se acerco hacia los cuerpo para ver si aun había señales de vida, pero era inútil estaban muertos_

 _Uzumaki, lo siento pero no podía permitir que tu estúpida familia siguiera con vida, así que le quite los ojos a tu hermosa esposa para que cuando te viera no me echara de cabeza_ Sasuke leyó el papel que estaba tirado en el piso._

 _El rubio se paro de inmediato dejo a su esposa en el piso, como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo y salió corriendo de la habitación_

 _NARUTOOO_ gritaron el matrimonio Uchiha, y Sasuke salió corriendo detrás del Hokage_

 **Fin flash back**

El Hokage se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, y miro que su sake ya casi se acababa

Hinata, Boruto, Himawari_ dijo el Hokage mientras miraba a la nada, y en su mano tenia el arma, la maldita arma que había acabado con su felicidad

 _ **Me muero de rabia y de tristeza**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **que les hice pa que hicieran esto**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **estoy casi volviéndome loco**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **el dolor que siente un padre**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **de mirar sus niños muertos...**_

Termino toda la botella y la aventó contra la pared provocando que esta se rompiera en mil pedazos

 **Flash back**

 _Llego al puente y a lo lejos noto a dos tipos repartiéndose los billetes, cruzo rápido el puente y los tipos lo notaron y salieron corriendo_

 _HAAA_ grito mientras que con las manos del chacra del kyuubi los atraparon_ malditos dijo antes de lanzarles kunais_

 _Que los cuales los tipos solo gritaron de dolor_

 _NARUTO PARA_ se escucho la voz del Uchiha, pero cuando lo dijo ya era tarde, los secuestradores ya estaban muertos, el Uzumaki se dejo caer de rodillas, y lanzo un grito que le desgarro la garganta. A los pocos minutos llego sakura que la cual traía los cuerpos de sus hijos_

 _Estaba al borde de la locura, mil imágenes se proyectaban en su cabeza, sus amados hijos se encontraban golpeados y con heridas_ "que hice mal, en que falle, que les hice para que me hicieran esto"_ pensó al mirar con dolor a sus niños, que yacían en el piso con expresiones de dolor y miedo. De repente su vista se nublo_

 _NARUTO_ escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro_

 **Fin flash back**

Su vida ya no tenia sentido, el hecho de pensar que volverá a estar solo, que no habrá a quien besar, que ya no abra sus lindas tardes en el campo, no abra a quien decirle princesa y campeón, a quien darle detalles, los días especiales ya no abra con quien festejarlos . su mundo se volvió gris, su familia ya no esta, y ya nada tiene sentido para el

 _ **Para mi ya no existe consuelo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **solo dios que esta en el cielo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **sabe porque hizo las cosas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **para que estar solo en esta vida**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **esto "No Es Lo Que Quería"**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **pero, pero no hay otra salida...**_

Para que estar solo en esta vida_ dijo el Hokage. Solo dios sabe por que hizo las cosas, ahora sus hijos deben de estar felices en los brazos de sus abuelos, y su Hinata debe de estar feliz con sus papás y sus hijos_ esto no es lo que quería, pero no hay otra salida..

.

.

Oye te enteraste_ dijo uno de los guardias de la torre Hokage

De que_ dijo el otro de los guardias

Que toda la familia de Hokage-sama esta muerta_ dijo el guardia

Enserio_ dijo el otro, pero un extraño ruido los saco de su platica,_ que fue eso

Se escucho en la oficina de Hokage-sama_ dijo mientras tomaba un kunai, y se dirigían a la oficina principal_ HAA HOKAGE-SAMA

Que sucede_ dijo el otro para llegar_ rápido llama a Uchiha-sama

Esta muerto_ dijo el hombre

El cuerpo del Hokage se encontraba sobre el escritorio, con sus ojos abiertos, y rojos que de ellos salían lagrimas, y la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza, un arma de fuego en su mano izquierda, y la foto de su familia en la derecha..

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Hola chicos que tal les pareció?**

 **Por fa dejen sus RR**

 **Les prometo que ya no boy a atrazarme tanto con mis historias**

 **Si ya se invente las armas de fuego y los teléfonos, pero en un fanfic todo puede ocurrir**


End file.
